The Pride Lands of Storybrooke
by VSpecter
Summary: SWAN QUEEN AU: No Curse, somewhere in season one (Not following plotline - for more info look inside); A new member is coming to town, who will it be? What will happen to our fav. ship? Is there any hope for Regina and Emma to discover that there is in facte something going on between them? (K for now!)


**Hello lovelies !:) This is - theoretically - my first Swan Queen Fic, I have another one its kinda a crossover that I also just started.. we'll see.**

**No Curse (Everyone can leave and come to Storybrooke), it's really Au-ish... somewhere season 1 I guess (but it does not really matter honestly cause I don't really follow the plotline of the series :P)  
This very first chapter is pretty small since I just wanted a quick introduction scene of the 3 mains which would be Emma and Regina obviously and the mysterious nr. 3 – You'll just have to find out.**

**It's just an idea that has crossed my mind, we'll see how it'll go. Def. Swan Queen = Endgame.  
I'd appreciate reviews and follows/favs ofc ! I'd be great to know what you're thinking.**

Happy reading - thank you 

**Viv xxx**

* * *

**Pride Lands of Storybrooke - Chapter 1 (Calm After the Storm)**

Emma parks her yellow bug at the station, only hoping that this will finally be a normal day. Her phone vibrates in her back pocket. She pulls it out, seeing the name flash across the screen. She hoped not to see, hear or talk to her for just one day. Well there you go … day is already ruined.

**Madame Mayor: Morning Sheriff – Someone new has checked in to Granny's last night, would you care to look who this person is?**

_Emma Swan: Of course, Mrs. Mills (Not better to do!) why always so mistrusting? ;)_  
Emma hits 'send' even though she knows the Mayor wouldn't answer this question anyways.

**Madame Mayor: You never know, dear. **

Well there goes Emma's insight into human nature. 'What a horrendous start in a day,' she thinks, stomping back to her car.

When Emma reaches Granny's she is immediately welcomed by Ruby.  
"Hey there Sheriff you don't seem to be in a good mood, can I do anything for you?" she smiles.

"Yeah, hadn't had the best start in the day… but actually maybe you could help me!"

"How so?" Ruby turns around placing the dirty dishes on the counter.

"Someone checked in last night? Or at least I was told so… know anything about this someone?"

"You are lucky Sheriff. I had just finished my shift when she arrived. I mean I know what she looks like and I think her name is Kitana or something?"

"Well that is something, I guess."  
"Ruby… her name is Kiara. What about her though?"  
"Ooops," Ruby rolls her eyes, "close enough, alrighty? Good morning by the way!"

"Good morning Granny," Emma chants. "It's nothing… I was just curious as to who is staying in town, you know?" Emma continues.

"Well, that's probably for the best, Sheriff. Can I get you anything?" Granny smiles.

"No, not right now thanks."

**Madame Mayor: Well? Do you have any valuable information?**

Emma rolls her eyes at the message. I've just been here am minute – pressure much?!

"So what is going on?" Ruby asks and just when Emma wants to answer, all the eyes dart away from Emma towards the entrance. An unknown woman walks in and she doesn't simply walk… it's indescribable. She doesn't look cocky, rather gracious. Her brownish locks frame her face beautifully. The smile on her lips reveals that she knows everyone's watching her and she like it, or at least she's comfortable with it. Something about her is so intense, it's fascinating.

"Hello! So many people are up this early, that's a lovely surprise!" she smiley genuinely.

"Oh excuse me! I haven't even introduced myself properly – I'm Kiara… Kiara Thorne," she shakes hands with everybody. We all introduce ourselves to her.

"So Miss Thorne could I ask you what you're doing in our little town?"

"May I ask why you want to know this kind of information in return?" she raises a brow, a small smirk plastering on her face, while looking at Emma.

"Maybe you haven't noticed but I'm the Sheriff of this town," I wink. Hell, am I flirting? Damn… hell no!

"Oh my… I'm so sorry… I didn't… what did I do? I would never refuse to answer… sorry," she rambles in a sweet, innocent way. "Don't worry!" Emma assures her, "So?"

"Oh yes. Well uhm… honestly I'm looking for a fresh start. Somewhere where not so many people live… I don't want to get back to the big city … yet. I need sometime for myself only," Kiara confesses.

"Sorry, I didn't want to step on your toes… in front of people or at all," Emma confesses in return.

"No, it's not a problem at all Sheriff – It's not a secret and you are friendly and also it is only you duty," Mrs. Thorne smiles.

"Well if you'd like to stay longer, you should be looking for a flat or a house, shouldn't you, dear?" A familiar, yet this morning unheard, voice fills my ears. Kiara tilts her head, looking at – yes – Regina in confusion. "Good morning. I'm Regina Mills – the Mayor of Storybrooke," Regina ('politely as always cough,' Emma thinks) shakes hands with Mrs. Thorne.

"Oh wow, great. I'm Kiara Thorne and you know what? That's a good idea… why not try something spontaneously? I've only been here one night but life's an adventure, right?" Kiara sounds a bit insecure but when Emma glances over at her she sees something in her eyes that is telling her this woman knows what she's doing – she just doesn't know what she's getting herself into. Emma smirks on that thought – 'whatever that means, no one noticed it so never mind,' Emma thinks. Unknowingly of the fact that Regina stares at her right know.

Regina puts on her most devilish grin, looking back at Kiara Thorne, "Very well. We will see what we can offer you. Welcome to Storybrooke, Mrs. Thorne."


End file.
